Blindness
by Forene
Summary: Miku is just a mere human and she's blind that lived in Rei Kagene's palace and he is even not a human, he is a vampire. Her life is normal until she met Rei's cousin. Another vampire named Len Kagamine.
1. Chapter 1

Miku Hatsune, a six years old child stood behind her parents. She could heard that her parents were discussing something with someone. From the voice she could tell that the person was a man.

Miku was blind, she couldn't see anything, so she relied on her parents too much. And today her parents said to her that someone will take her to faraway place.

_Maybe this man is that someone_, she thought. Suddenly she heard her parents called her and she walked to them.

"Miku," her mother said "from now on you will live with master Rei, understand?"

Miku just nodded without asking anything about that certain person named Rei and suddenly she felt someone took her little hand, maybe it was the man. Miku could felt that his hand was bigger than her and it was _cold_, but even this man was a stranger, she felt protected by his presence.

This man walked out from her house and she followed him, and then she realized something. This is winter, and she hadn't bring her mantle with her.

"Aren't you cold in just that?" suddenly the man asked.

Miku was surprised by his voice, she ever heard it when he talked to her parents but she didn't pay any attention that time. Now when she heard his voice again, she realized how clear and tuneful his voice is.

Slowly Miku nodded her head and yelped when that man suddenly carried her and cover her body with something warm.

"Still cold now?" he asked again.

Miku shook her head, "Thank you," she said softly.

"No problem," he said to her and held her tighter, "Do you have a name?" he asked again.

Miku nodded, "Miku, Miku Hatsune," she said softly.

"Miku? What a beautiful name," he said and pat her head gently.

"How about you? Do you have a name too?" she asked him innocently and that man laughed at her and make her confused.

"No one dare to talk to me like that before," he said still laughing, "And I have name of course."

"What's your name?"

"Len."

Miku shot awake. _What a strange dream_, she thought and placed her hand on her head.

Miku Hatsune, a sixteen years old girl sat on her bed. She's blind so she can't see anything but she have a good ear and she could feel someone's presence if they near enough also she have special ability to remember someone with her touch.

Suddenly she heard someone opened the door and walked in to her room. That someone walked to her and stood beside her bed.

"Good night Miku," He said gently.

"Master Rei," Miku replied and smiled at him.

Rei's hand stretched to her and Miku took it and kissed his hand as a greeting to him.

Rei Kagene isn't even a human, He is a vampire. And tonight, he came to Miku's room as usual to take her blood that Miku always give to him.

Miku was just a human who lives in his castle to provide him her blood, in other words she was his was sent to his castle by her parents request and she doesn't know why.

She was supposed to be scared here, but he's always kind and gentle to her so she wasn't scared with Rei, not even a little.

Rei climbed to her bed and sat beside her. He placed his lips on her neck, "May I?" he asked for her permission and Miku nodded. His teeth sank into her skin until blood dripping from it and Miku moaned softly.

Rei hissed before he sucks the blood and make Miku gasp. When he finished sucking her blood, Miku breaths heavily and feeling a little faint.

Rei cupped her face with his hand, "Are you okay?"

Miku nodded and smiled at him, "That's okay, I always feel like fainting after you sucked my blood, it always happens so I'm getting used to it."

Rei smiled at her and trailed his fingers on her cheek slowly, "I can't be here from tommorow until next week," he said.

Miku looked a bit surprised by this, "Why?" she asked quickly.

"I have a matter to attend to. And I have to go to settle it."

Suddenly Miku trembled harshly. She's afraid if she was alone in this castle. This place was filled with vampire, she knew that there was a vampire who was similar as Rei that always kind to her. Like Rui, his sister and Gumi, a vampire that live in this castle too.

But she knew perfectly that there were vampires that wanted her blood too so they don't have to hunt for prey. Usualy Rei would always protect her from them but tommorow he will be gone for one week.

Rei notice that she is trembling and hugged her tight, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry about it."

"But master, they will make me their food if you're gone," Miku said and still trembling.

Rei released her from his hug, "That's why You won't stay in this castle when I leave tomorrow."

Miku looked confused now, "What do you mean that I won't stay here?"

"I will send you to another castle while I go to settle the problem." ," Rei said in serious tone.

"Where's the castle?" she asked him.

Rei smiled at her, but she couldn't see it of course, "Before I answer your question I want you to meet someone," he said and stood up.

Miku heard someone knocked the door, "Come in," Rei said and the door opened.

And a blonde haired boy with his sky blue eyes entered the room. Rei smiled at him and helped Miku to stand.

"Miku, I want you to meet my cousin, Len Kagamine."

The blonde smiled to her, "Hello Miku, nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Miku, nice to meet you," He said to her, smiling.

Miku felt familiar with that voice but she ignored it and bowed at Len.

"Miku, This is my cousin Len," He said and brought Miku's hand to Len's hand, "and Len, this is Miku Hatsune, my human."

Miku tried to remember his touch, just like she always do when she met other people.

"Miku, you will stay with Len for a while. You can trust him so don't worry."

Miku lowered her head and nodded slowly, actually she felt a bit uncertain by his idea but she didn't dare to refuse it.

Len suddenly took her hand again and kissed it and Miku blushed by his sudden action, "Don't worry, you are my cousin's human so I won't let anything harm you," He said and smiling at her again.

Miku looked away trying to hide her blush and Len just laughed at her. Rei suddenly clapped his hands and stopped laughing. "Well then, we have to get some sleep now," Rei said.

He helped Miku to walk to her bed again and then walked out from her room. Len followed him but before he closed the door he looked at Miku but she didn't realized it, and then he closed the door.

"She is really beautiful now, I didn't recognize her as the little girl I brought here ten years ago," Len said to his cousin.

"Humans grow, cousin," Rei said cassualy.

"And I'm surprised that you really took good care of her. This isn't like you."

Rei shrugged, "Maybe I care about her, like a father to his daughter," he said.

Len looked suspiciously at his cousin, "Father to his daughter? it doesn't look like that for me."

"Len," Rei said it with anger hidden in his tone, "enough chattering, I'm tired and I want to sleep now." Rei walked to his room, leaving his cousin alone.

"But you really don't look like it," Len whispered in low voice.

The next Morning, Rei and Miku was waiting for Len at the hall. After waiting for a minute Len finally showed up.

"Sorry I'm late," He said.

"That's your habit, cousin," Rei sighed and walked to him with Miku following him like an obedient pet.

"Shall we go then, Miku," Len said to her and took her hand with him and Miku just nodded.

But suddenly Rei grabed his arm and said, "You have to take really good care of her."

Len looked surprised but he nodded and Rei released his arm.

Len and Miku walked to the carriage and he helped her to enter the carriage. Miku was very silent when in the entire time until Len decided to talk to her.

"Are you nervous? You're very quite."

Miku looked surprised because Len suddenly talk to her, but she nodded.

Len sighed and lean closer to her, "Can't you talk, can't you say anything?" he asked her and placed his finger on her lips.

Miku blushed and her lips trembling. Len realized that and lifted his finger from her lips. "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable, don't force yourself to talk if you don't want to," he said again and leant back against his chair.

"No, it's okay," suddenly a soft voice answered him and he looked up at her. _Did she just talk __earlier__?_ He thought still not believing his ears.

"I'm sorry too," she said again with same soft voice as earlier and now he believed his ears. She was really talking to him earlier, her voice sounded like a beautiful and melodious bell.

"You don't have to say sorry, I was the one who forced you to talk earlier," he said to her, smiling. "So, are you nervous?" Len asked her again.

Miku still looked down and now she was playing with her fingers, "Yes, I'm quite nervous, because it was my first time going out from the castle."

Len surprised by this, "So you never stepped out from that castle?"

Miku nodded slowly, "Master said to me that the outside world is dangerous, ah, but I think he was right,tough. I'm blind so I can't go outside alone."

"I see, but why don't you asked Rei to esscort you?"

"Th..that's impossible! Master always take a good care of me he even gave me a treatment for my eyes so I wouldn't dare to make any selfish request like that."

"He gave you a treatment? Then why are your eyes won't open?" He asked again and Miku suddenly closed her mouth again. Len stared at her, "Forget it, just pretend that I didn't say anything about your eyes."

"Sorry," Miku said again and still looked down.

Silence surrounded them again but this time Len was staring at Miku who was still playing with her fingers.

After a while, They arrived at Len's castle. Len helped Miku to get out from the carriage.

"I will show you around, is that okay?" Len asked her again and saw her nodded silently. _Will she talk to me again like earlier? I hope she will__..__This__ is to awkward I can't stand it,_ Len thought while he walking in the corridor, showing her his castle.

But suddenly Len realized that Miku was mumbling something. "What is it?" Len asked her and stopped walking. Miku looked confused and Len continued, "Your mumblings, what is it?"

"Oh, that? I was counting my steps," she replied in a soft voice and smiled a bit.

Now is Len's turn to confused, "Counting your steps? For what?"

"I don't want to rely on others too much when I'm walking, So to remember places location I will count my steps. For example Bathroom was 765 steps from main hall," She said with normal voice, not as soft as earlier and that made Len smile.

"Your voice is beautiful, talk more," He said to her and Miku blushed slightly.

"Thank you," she said and her voice changed to soft again and that makes Len a bit dissapointed, "You are the first person who ever talk like that to me."

"Talk louder," Len said and touch her lips with his thumb, "I want you to talk louder."

Miku looked surprised, "Yes, I..I understand," she said in same soft voice.

"Louder!" Len commanded her.

"Yes," she said, a bit surprised by his command, and she said it in normal voice.

Len looked statisfied by this and continued to showing her around. "This is your room," he said and stopped at a door. Miku stopped too and said, "339 steps from the stairs."

"You really count your steps," Len said a bit amused by her habit, "Then how about this?" he said and take Miku's hand. They started to walk again and stopped at another door, "This is my room, How many steps that you need to walk from your room?"

Miku smiled at him, "109" she said.


End file.
